


Dominance

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Knotting, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pre-Series, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque





	Dominance

 Derek dropped to all fours and sprinted through the forest. Hunters had arrived in Beacon Hills and they were somewhere behind him. An arrow soared past him, straight into a tree. Peter was in front, he'd always been faster. The trees got thicker and then suddenly, Derek couldn’t see his uncle any more. He couldn't hear the hunters, either, so he slowed, standing up and jogging in the direction that he'd last seen Peter.

In a flash, he was against a tree, claws out, ready to fight. But it wasn't a hunter.

“What the fuck? Why -”

Peter cut him off, clamping his hand over his mouth. Derek's wolf reared up, wanting to fight back and assert its dominance but he waited, to make sure the hunters were out of earshot.

Derek growled and pushed Peter off of him.

“Don't fucking push me around like that,” he snapped.

He wasn't a kid any more.

Peter growled back, teeth lengthening at the challenge. He shoved Derek hard up against the tree, body hot against his.

“I'll do what I like,” he said, baring his teeth.

A shudder ran down Derek's spine as he struggled against his uncle, until, eventually, he let his head drop in submission. Peter held him still, staring into his eyes and time seemed to stand still. Derek felt his pulse racing, the tension between them verging on tangible.

All of a sudden, Peter's lips were on his, a crushing kiss knocking the breath out of him. He struggled aimlessly but couldn't help kissing back. Peter pulled back and Derek didn't know what to say.

“What –?” he spluttered.

“Tell me that wasn't what you wanted,” Peter said, voice full of his usual charm.

Derek took a breath, still reeling from the kiss.

“I didn't want that.”

“Do you know what I heard just then?” Peter asked. “Your heart beating slightly faster over the words _I didn't want_.”

Derek felt his face heat up as Peter's eyes burned into him, as if daring him to look away. He didn't, couldn't, just like he couldn't pull away when Peter kissed him again, teeth pulling at his lips, mouths moving like it was about survival.

Derek groaned into the kiss when Peter moved against him, getting closer, arms pinning him to the tree. He was half hard and desperate for any kind of friction he could get. He wasn't thinking, just feeling, feeling Peter's lips on his neck as he sucked at the sensitive skin, feeling claws tearing at his skin as his fingers raked over his body, feeling his heart thumping through his chest.

All too soon, it was over. Derek was lost in sensation, growling and thrusting, racing towards orgasm when Peter pulled away. He looked confused, like he'd woken up in an unfamiliar bed with no recollection of how he'd gotten there.

“C'mon, pull yourself together,” Peter said.

Derek followed him back to the house in silence. Everyone was home so they couldn't talk about what had happened. Not that they would have.

 

*

 

Three days later and Derek hadn't spoken to Peter once. It was beyond awkward. Every time he saw his uncle, all he could think about was the kiss. Kiss _es_. He got home to an empty house, it was the way he liked the house to be. He ate, washed his dishes and was just walking back into the front room when he heard the front door open.

As soon as Peter walked into the room, the atmosphere changed. The two of them looked at each other; Peter looked a little apologetic.

Derek didn't want him to apologise. He wanted it all to happen again. He wanted Peter to push him up against something and not stop this time. No feelings, nothing they needed to talk about, just something to fix the ache inside of him.

It wasn't going to happen, Derek knew that.

He turned around, planning to go upstairs and avoid everyone for as long as he could. Instead, he was stopped by Peter's hand on his arm.

“Derek...” Peter said.

Derek tried to yank his hand away but his uncle's grip was too strong. Suddenly, it was like they were back in the woods again. Derek turned back, teeth lengthening as he wrenched his arm away.

Peter stepped towards him, eyes flashing, daring Derek to move. Derek didn't care – what was the worse thing Peter could do? He turned to leave again and Peter moved more quickly than he could comprehend. Derek winced as he was slammed into the wall, stomach first, before Peter bent his arms behind his back.

“You need to stop challenging me,” Peter growled into his ear.

Derek gritted his teeth, feeling his cock harden, hoping nobody was going to walk in. They'd have time to stop, nobody would catch them, but it was the stopping part that bothered him.

“I'm tired of the tension between us,” Peter said. “Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from doing this?”

Derek didn't say anything, just wondered when exactly he'd stopped fighting back. When he'd started to enjoy the feeling of Peter's grip tight on his wrists. Derek managed to bite back a gasp as Peter dragged his teeth down his neck before spinning him around and pushing his back up against the wall.

The kiss was vicious, a competition between the two of them. Peter pulled away, laughing as Derek whined, nosing his way down his neck before sinking his teeth into Derek's collarbone. Derek shuddered at the sting of pain. His cock was throbbing in his jeans and Peter must have been able to tell.

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you,” Peter murmured, his voice strained as his body rocked against Derek's.

“Why don't you?” Derek asked, before he could stop himself.

Peter just kissed him again, hard and deep. When he pulled away, he tugged at Derek's shirt, forcing him forwards and away from the wall.

He led him to the kitchen, Derek unable to do anything but let Peter move him. Peter placed a hand on his back and bent Derek over the kitchen table.

“Put your palms down on the table, keep them there.”

Derek obeyed, heart hammering in his chest, before Peter left the kitchen. He heard him walk upstairs and he wondered if he was coming back. Just as he was about to move, Peter returned. Derek lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, careful not to move his hands. Peter was holding a tube of lubricant.

He hadn't expected Peter to actually go through with this. Derek squirmed but kept his hands flat on the table as Peter stood behind him and slid his hands around his waist. As he started to fiddle with his belt, Derek thought he should say something; they couldn't do this here, not when anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

He was about to say exactly that but then Peter's hands were slipping past the waistband of his jeans and he couldn't remember what the problem was. So what if he was being roughly groped by his uncle in the kitchen? What was the big deal?

Peter chuckled as Derek bucked up into his hand.

“Eager, aren't we?”

Derek growled, attempting at a warning but Peter just laughed at him again. He pulled Derek's jeans down and then pushed him down hard over the table. It was rough, but Derek didn't want gentle. He didn't want to think, he just wanted resolution.

Peter ran his fingers up Derek's back, up under his t shirt, making him groan. Derek wasn't sure what he wanted; he needed Peter to fuck him, he couldn't wait around but at the same time, he didn't want it to be over.

When Peter wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and began stroking him slowly as he licked down his spine, Derek nearly begged. He took a deep breath, collected himself as much as he could before turning his head.

“I thought you said you'd had to stop yourself from doing this,” he breathed. “I thought you would have actually wanted to fuck me some time today.”

Peter just smirked, running his free hand up Derek's back to force his head back down. Derek heard a click and then gasped as he felt wet fingers, press into him. He felt his claws unsheathe, his wolf objecting in so many ways, but he forced himself to relax as Peter started to open him up.

He was still taking his time, that was for sure but Derek didn't say anything. He knew his uncle, if he complained, he would just draw it out for longer. He wished he had the use of his hands, that he could turn around, touch Peter, anything. He hated being so out of control but there was nothing he could do.

Peter pulled his fingers out of him slowly and Derek heard him unzip his jeans. He tensed, realising that this was really going to happen.

They didn't speak, Derek hated the silence but what could he say? Peter moved closer to him, pressing his hands into Derek's hips and back, touching every part of him that he didn't want him to. Derek groaned out of impatience but then Peter's hands were moving down, pulling him open so that he could slowly move into him.

Derek bit his lip and pressed his face into the table as he felt Peter slide into him, the sensation confusing but exactly what he needed. He was being slow, too slow but Derek was not going to embarrass himself further. He dug his claws into the table, resisting the urge to thrust back onto Peter's cock.

When his uncle started to pull back out, he drew in a shuddery breath, his stomach fluttering with sensation. He thought he was going to be able to control himself, but then Peter's hand closed around his cock again as he started to thrust into him and Derek let out a growl.

He pushed back onto Peter, whimpering softly at each thrust, getting lost in the feeling of it all.

Peter's teeth at the back of his neck pulled him back to reality just enough, the sharp pain and realisation that he was holding him still, keeping him from regaining any sense of control making him remember where he was. If he hadn't, he might have missed the subtle change, at least at first.

He felt the stretching, starting as a slight burn, as Peter's cock swelled inside of him. His thrusts became shallower, until he was only moving and inch or two. He stroked Derek's cock as the swelling continued, his knot locking them together.

Derek saw stars as the base of his cock slipped further inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate and that was it. He was done. He came hard, legs shaking and he was grateful that the table was there to hold him up.

Derek's muscles spasmed, squeezing around Peter and pulling him over the edge. He growled through his orgasm, keeping hold of Derek with his teeth and pinning him to the table.

Derek struggled to get his breathing back to normal as Peter continued to rut against him for nearly a minute, before he finally collapsed onto his back.

It wasn't until the rush of endorphins had subsided that he realised how bad the situation was. He had no idea how long Peter's knot was going to hold for. If someone came home now, they had no hope of getting away with it.

“Uh, how long do you think it'll be until...” Derek said.

“Don't...” Peter breathed into his back. “Don't worry, I told Laura to take everyone out for dinner. Said we needed to sort some things out.”

Derek couldn't help but laugh at Peter's idea of sorting things out. Maybe he needed to act like a withdrawn teen more often.


End file.
